


Hello Again

by Prince_of_the_Booty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi can't swim, Levi w/ a pirate accent ye, M/M, Merman Erwin, Pirate AU, Pirate Captain Levi, Scottish Isabel, Underwater makeouts, merman au, who doesn't love Scottish Isabel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_the_Booty/pseuds/Prince_of_the_Booty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Levi Ackerman strays from his crew for a few moments every time after they raid a village or town.</p>
<p>Little does the crew know, a merman has been following the ship for quite sometime now, after Levi had met him months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Again

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick fic I wrote a while ago.
> 
> Based off of this fanart I found: http://kisu-no-hi.tumblr.com/post/74531918704/gathering-together-two-of-my-merman-erwin-x
> 
> Enjoy \\(ouo)/
> 
> (I apologize for my terrible use of accents)

"I'll be back soon, boys. Eld's in charge until I get back."

The crew nodded and echoed, "Yes, Captain" after one another. It had become a routine, now. After they had raided a village or town, Captain Levi would go out for a moment. None of the crew was sure why. No one even knew exactly where the captain went during his short time away from the ship.

"Aren't ye even just a wee bit curious as to where Levi goes e'ery time?" Isabel was always the one to stick her nose in other people's buisness, so it was no surprise to Farlan that she would ask such a thing.

"O' course I am." Farlan sighed, leaning against the edge of the ship. "Don't anyone on this blasted ship wonder where exactly 'e goes before we set sail 'gain?"

A sly grin curled onto the red-headed girl's lips, "We should follow 'im this time. 'e'll ne'er see it comin'!" Isabel let out a small 'oof' as Farlan jabbed his elbow into her stomach. "'eeeeyy, what was that for?"

"We can't just go and follow the captain, you gobshite! Bloody 'ell, 'e'd 'ave our veins slit and use our blood to warm up 'is rum if 'e were to catch a glance of our mugs."

Isabel huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're no fun."

* * *

 

 

Levi's boot tapped on the wooden planks of the dock. He was starting to grow impatient. 'What is takin' 'im so long...' Levi grumbled in his thoughts, his hands resting on his hips as he stared out into the vast sea, the sunset making it glisten and sparkle beautiful hues of orange and purple.

Then he saw it.

In a short moment, Levi had caught a glimpse of a scaly, sapphire tail whip quickly out of the surface of the water, submersing right back into the depths.

Levi hummed, sitting himself onto the edge of the dock, the toes of his boots not even touching the salty water. "Are ye goin' to keep me waitin'?"

A man had emerged from the water. He was well-built, had sunny blond hair that slicked to the side, and the most vibrant, blue eyes that Levi had ever seen. The lower half of the man was a fish-like tail with shining scales to match his eyes. Sets of gills slit along the sides of his throat. Pointed ears took place instead of rounded ones, like a human would have. Of course, this man was not human.

The first time Levi had met the merman, he was sure that his looks were only an illusion, and that he'd be pulled underwater and drowned, much how most sea tales go when merfolk are mentioned.

But the merman never did try to drown him. Levi decided then that this was no illusion.

"It's high time ye showed up, Erwin." Levi's grousing was completely noticeable.

Erwin sighed quietly, propping his strong arms onto Levi's thighs. "And I'm sorry for being late. There were fishermen nearby, I didn't want to be spotted." The merman gave a soft smile. "But I'm just glad to see you again."

"Mn." Levi held himself up by placing his right hand onto the dock. His right hand came around to the back of Erwin's head, which Levi proceeded to lightly take his fingers through the damp hair. "As am I." A rare, soft smile also crept onto Levi's lips.

Before they knew it, Levi was under the water with Erwin, but Erwin had no intention in drowning the pirate captain.

Their lips fit together perfectly as if they were meant to be. Erwin's hands cupped at Levi's cheeks, and Levi let his arms droop freely beside him. Levi only wanted to focus on their kissing session.

Unfortunately, Levi eventually did have to come up for air. He didn't have gills like Erwin did.

The pirate captain gasped for air to fill his lungs up again, coughing a few times.

Erwin's lips tightened into a thin line, his arms keeping Levi afloat. "I kept you too long down there."

After a few more coughs, Levi shook his head. "N-no...I'm fine. I enjoyed it." Levi laid his head against the merman's shoulder. "I'd stay like that fore'er with ye...But I got a lot o' a crew to look after."

Erwin nodded, helping Levi by hoisting him back up onto the dock. "We'll have other times to meet again. Like always."

"Like always." Levi echoed, removing his drenched, heavy coat, and his cravat, which was incredibly uncomfortable when wet. He had lost his hat. It probably drifted off to sea while he and Erwin had their lips pressed together. "I'll see ye 'gain soon."

"And I'll be missing you."

Explaining why he was soaking wet wasn't hard to lie about to his crew. He simply told them he had accidentally fallen in. They believed him, of course. Levi was grateful he had an extra set of clothes to wear. He hated wearing wet clothes, especially ones soaked with sea water.

The next morning, Levi had found his captain's hat placed onto the side of the deck. He still had yet to figure out how Erwin was able to even place it there in the first place.


End file.
